


John Sheppard Source Code

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Codes & Cyphers, Gen, Humor, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare





	John Sheppard Source Code

10 REM JOHN SHEPPARD  
20 FOR X=30 TO 190  
30 IF X=DANGER THEN LEAVE NO ONE BEHIND  
40 IF X=FLYING THEN WOOHOO  
50 GOTO 210  
60 IF X=FAMILY THEN GOTO 30  
70 IF X=FRIENDSHIP THEN SARCASTIC TEASING  
80 GOTO 210  
90 IF X=DUTY THEN GOTO 30  
100 IF X=CAPTURE THEN RESIST OR ESCAPE  
110 IF X=RESIST THEN GOTO 210  
120 IF X=ESCAPE THEN GOTO 30  
130 IF X=ROMANCE THEN FEIGN INTEREST  
140 GOTO 30  
150 IF X=ANY OTHER EMOTION THEN RUB BACK OF NECK  
170 GOTO 30  
180 IF X=TALKING THEN GOTO 30  
190 IF X=SUICIDE RUN THEN SO LONG RODNEY  
200 FOR ALL OTHER VALUES OF X GOTO 30  
210 PRINT "MEANINGLESS WISECRACK"  
220 GOTO 20  
230 END

This is the fakest of fake computer code. For comedic purposes only. Please do not attempt to use it to program your own John Sheppard.


End file.
